


Rope

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Obsessive Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: POV inspired in chapter 146 of Tokyo Ghoul :Re





	Rope

_If I could kneel myself down and crawl to you like the most repugnant worm on this Earth, I would do it. If I could take my eyes off with my own fingers and offer them to you on a golden platter, I would do it. If I could pull my heart out of my chest and place it between your tiny hands while it is still palpitating, believe me, my angel, I would definetly do it. I’d do it, just for you to forgive me._

_To forgive all the horrid things I did to you. To forgive all the promises I’ve broken, all the illusions I’ve planted into your soul just because I hoped you to see me as a superhero. Your superhero._

_Can you even realize all this hell surrounding you was created by me, desiring to reach the heaven of your love? I wanted you to notice me, to praise me, I wanted to stop you from thinking I was just another dull and pathetic Rank 1 investigator. Yes, that’s right my prince, all this was because I furiously craved to be the apple of you precious eyes and the reason why you shyly blush in front of me._

_But I failed. For the very first time in my null life, I failed._

_I couldn’t force you to love me, I couldn’t make you realize I am the only one in this world that can make you truly happy. I failed at making you understand that I am the only person you need to feel what love really is, in its most elevated and pure form._

_You, my Koori, oh so blind, keep searching for affection in the trash of the yesterday, rejecting to accept the love I have to offer you, so strong, so real, so possessive. Tell me, my lovely treasure, why do you keep punishing me like this? Do I really deserve it? Oh please, answer me, Ui. Your indiference is killing me._

_Ah, you say you don’t trust in me anymore. I see. Now I can see that all the effort I spent trying to oblige you to adore me was in vain. It’s because… I am not Arima, right? All your praises, all your admiration, all your daydreams belong only to him, now I understand._

_How, tell me, how can I make you fall in love with me? For God’s sake, Koori, Arima is dead, just love me already! It’s the only option you have! I am the last hope remaining in your life! I would order you to love me, but…_

-I am not the Bureau Chief anymore.-

_And you don’t seem to care._

_You prefer to follow your enemy and that stupid brat whose name reminds you so much of… Him._

_I see._

_It’s time for me to go. Forever._

_I take a last look at your delicate face, oh so perfect even with all those injuries, and turn around to leave, knowing that your lips will never pronounce the only words that can stop me from placing the rope around my neck._

_I’ll make sure to dedicate you my last thoughts, my last breaths, my last tears, and I’ll make sure to come back to you every single night for the rest of your life and cry by your side while the guilt consumes you completely until you can’t handle it anymore and decide to join me, decorating your fragile neck with a rope, just like me._

_You had the power to save me, Ui. You really had it. You just needed to love me, to turn me into the center of your whole life to the point of feel like dying whenever I was not beside you. Only that, my prince. But you choose to give your heart to the dead, and now you will have to live facing the consequences of your stupidity._

_The rope thightens around my neck._

_Why am I crying?_

_I can’t breathe anymore._

_Why do I love you this much?_

_This place is so lonely…_

_Do I mean anything to you, Koori?_

_I am scared, but it’s too late._

_Why couldn’t you love me… Ui?_


End file.
